


Before and After; After and Before

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Drabble Sequence, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Before and After; After and Before

Severus had heard rumours of a peephole to the Staff Bath for years—he'd always suspected Black was taking the piss—but it wasn't until he became a professor that he found it.

He narrowed his eyes when he saw the stool nearby. He should have known it was Flitwick who was behind it. The man had a most perverse sense of humour, Severus discovered after a few late nights drinking with the staff. 

The first time he pressed his face to the wall and looked through he was blessed with a view of Hagrid's hairy backside and hadn't returned.

~*~

After the war, there had been several changes in staff. Severus found himself drawn to the peephole once again in hopes of catching a glimpse of the new Defence teacher.

He wasn't at all disappointed as Potter slipped off his robes. Lean muscle and pale skin with dark hair leading to…

_Damn._ Potter slipped into the water before Severus could get a good look. He watched as Potter dunked his head, lathered his body.

Was it wrong to imagine he was the flannel caressing Potter's lithe form?

Potter leaned back against the side of the bath and closed his eyes.

~*~

Severus sucked in a breath as he heard the faint moan, noted the telltale rhythm of Potter's arm, hand moving underneath the water.

Feeling himself harden at the sight before him, Severus was tempted to take himself in hand.

"Professor." He saw Potter's lips form the word, he heard his voice but he didn't believe it.

Then Potter turned his head and look directly at him. Well, at the place where the peephole was.

"Even if I hadn't found the peephole myself sixth year," Potter continued, still stroking himself, "I _am_ the Defence professor."

Severus sighed, caught.

"Join me, Severus."

~*~

Not one to question such an enticing invitation, Severus made his way from his hiding place into the bath itself. Potter had climbed up onto the edge of the overlarge pool, erection proudly displayed.

"I wasn't sure whether you'd show yourself," Potter said, watching him closely. 

"It's the least I can do after you've shown _yourself_." Severus removed his clothes and smirked when Potter's eyes moved straight to his groin and he licked his lips. 

As much as he wanted to feel Potter's lips around his cock, he wanted to fuck him more. Especially if Potter only wanted a one-off.

~*~

Slipping into the water, he maneuvered until he was between Potter's legs, pushing them further apart. Potter's eyes locked with his as he wrapped his hand around Potter's cock and licked up the length of it, then sucked the head gently.

"Fuck," Potter groaned, hips rolling, and Severus swallowed him down to the root. He didn't think Potter would last and when he pressed a fingertip to his entrance, Potter moaned loudly and came in several hot pulses.

Saving a mouthful, Severus pressed a hand to Potter's chest, pushing him onto his back then shoved his legs to his chest.

~*~

Pressing a finger to his hole, Severus slowly spit Potter's come out onto his finger and the wrinkled skin around it, lubricating and stretching him.

"Oh my God," Potter said softly, hands behind his knees, watching Severus intently. "That's filthy."

Severus looked up at him, knowing he had saliva and come dripping down his chin, then pressed two fingers to Potter's prostate and replied, "Yes, it is." 

Potter's head fell back and he arched his back, writhing on Severus's fingers. 

"Fuck me. Please."

Severus pulled his fingers from Potter's arse and spit into his hand, coating his cock with saliva.

~*~

Potter was tight, gloriously so. Severus pressed in slowly, marveling at the intense heat gripping his cock. He braced his hands to either side of Potter's body.

"Look at me while I fuck you, _Harry_ ," he said hoarsely, his own voice foreign to him. Potter's eyes snapped open, greener and more beautiful than he'd ever seen. 

"Go on then," Potter replied, clenching around his length and Severus bit his cheek to keep from moaning. He pulled out and thrust in hard. Potter met him each and every time. They moved together as if they'd done this a hundred times before.

~*~

Severus was close, so close, his heart pounding, thrusts erratic, and when Potter reached up and pulled him down into a kiss, he was undone.

He came hard, his cry caught between Potter's parted lips. His head fell to Potter's shoulder, panting harshly against his sweat-slicked skin. 

"Severus?" Potter said after a few minutes. "Maybe we should have a proper bath now. I can help you with the pitcher to rinse your hair."

Startled, Severus sat up and searched Potter's face. "How do you know about that?"

Potter's grin was dazzling. "Who do you think I was watching sixth year?"


End file.
